


The Same Sweet Shock

by Lurlur



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Barely a temptation, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ejaculate, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vague historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Aziraphale is known for indulging in the pleasures of existence. So it doesn't take much for Crowley to tempt him into trying one more.Written for SOSH Guess the Author #6
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #6 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	The Same Sweet Shock

“Well, the humans _do_ seem to enjoy themselves,” Aziraphale says carefully. He’s not sure who he’s trying to fool: himself, Crowley, or the ever-present spectre of Heaven.

“Exactly! I’m just saying that we might as well experience all that these corporations are capable of,” says Crowley, grinning dangerously.

Aziraphale already knows that he’s going to agree, he’s wanted to conduct this experiment for some time and Crowley is the only partner he could ever consider. Even looking at him, reclining on the low couch, draped in fine black wool and sipping on watered wine, feels like giving in to temptation.

“But what if we’re discovered? What if _they_ can tell?” Aziraphale glances upwards meaningfully, knowing that Crowley will both understand and allay his fears.

“Have they given you trouble over any of your other, ah, _indiscretions_?” Crowley asks, swinging his feet to the ground and sitting up, “I keep telling you, angel. No one is paying attention to us here.”

Worrying at the ring on his little finger, Aziraphale feels even his token resistance slip away.

“I suppose I’m convinced then.” he says, wishing that the pantomime wasn’t necessary, “How d you propose we go about this?”

Crowley’s smile becomes something genuine and warm as he rises from his couch and crosses the room, the soles of his sandals tapping on the cool tiles. He sits beside Aziraphale, their thighs touching from hip to knee.

“We can just sit, like this, and...” he trails off, his hand reaching between Aziraphale’s legs in demonstration.

A bright flush heats Aziraphale’s cheeks at Crowley’s forwardness, but he doesn’t attempt to stop him.

“Very well,” he says, swallowing thickly, “I suppose I should ask what you’re sporting?”

Crowley’s eyebrows jump upwards but he quickly appears to get them under control. In as cool and casual a movement as possible, he shifts the layers of his robe to reveal a penis, half-hard.

“So, I’ll just...” Aziraphale reaches over towards Crowley’s penis only to have his wrist caught en route.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself.” Crowley chides, releasing him, “Together, reciprocal, equal.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks grow warmer but he manages to make a noise in his throat and pull his clothing aside. Feeling Crowley’s gaze like a physical weight, Aziraphale wonders if he should be quite as hard as he is.

Chancing a look at Crowley’s face, he’s delighted to find him looking just as flustered and affected as Aziraphale feels.

“I- uh, so- l-l-let’s just, um,” Crowley stammers, looking lost. Overwhelmed.

In a burst of bravado, Aziraphale surges forwards, bringing their lips together for a kiss and taking hold of Crowley’s cock. A moment later, Crowley melts against him and fumbles for Aziraphale’s erection in turn.

Overeager and inexperienced, forty-two seconds of stroking and kissing has Aziraphale making a surprised grunt, spilling into Crowley’s fist. Crowley follows immediately, splattering the tiles.

“Well,” says Aziraphale once he’s caught his breath, looking at the sticky mess of his hand with interest, “I had no idea _that_ would happen!”


End file.
